


Sorry

by Deannie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after "2001".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry

"Ow! Janet!" 

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sam. Did that hurt?" 

"Janet, I had my orders. Ow!" 

"I know General Hammond. He'd never have ordered you to do that. You volunteered." 

"...It needed to be done." 

"...I know." 

"Thanks. I'm just sorry I wasn't able to get the ambassador out in time." 

"Mm hmm." 

"Ow! _Janet_!" 

"Sorry. You were saying... about the ambassador?" 

"He asked me to dinner in an official capacity. What was I going to say--damn it! You did that on purpose!" 

"Just making sure there're no bone fragments." 

"There are now." 

"Uh-huh. ...Anyway, you were saying?" 

"Janet, there's no need to be jealous." 

"Jealous, Sam? Whatever to you mean?" 

"It isn't my fault, you know? It's not like I ask for it." 

"...No, you don't." _sigh_ "I guess it's not your fault you're tall... and blonde... and smart... and sexy... and--" 

"OW! And I have a fractured collarbone!" 

*sigh* "Sorry." 

* * *  
The End


End file.
